Destructive Dilemma
by aspartam
Summary: [ Shortened Version ] Premis-premis yang terbentuk dari fakta yang terkuak, menghasilkan pilihan yang tak satupun menguntungkan. [ YuTae/TaeYu/Taeyong x Yuta ]


Taeyong memastikan kembali piring-piring sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makannya. Hidangan yang bisa terbilang mewah untuk ukuran makanan rumahan tersaji dengan cantik di atas piring-piring itu. Taeyong tersenyum puas atas hasil kerja kerasnya. Yuta pasti menyukainya. Ia tak sabar untuk menontoni lelaki itu melahap masakannya. Sembari menunggu Yuta datang, Taeyong mengecek kembali apakah semua ruangan di apartemennya sudah rapi. Untuk seorang perfeksionis sepertinya, ruangan yang rapi itu sangat penting. Suara bel pun terdengar saat Taeyong sedang mengelap meja ruang tamunya. Melepaskan kain yang ia gunakan, Taeyong pun bergegas menuju pintu masuk. Dari layar kecil yang menampilkan pemandangan di depan pintu apartemennya, ia bisa melihat Yuta mengenakan kemeja dengan corak yang ramai kemudian dibalut mantel berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya terlihat tidak terlalu rapi dan ia tampak menenteng sebuah kantong plastik―oh, pasti minuman dingin yang dititipkan Taeyong. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Taeyong membukakan pintu untuk Yuta.

Taeyong sudah menduga, cengiran lebar Yuta adalah hal pertama yang menyambut pandangannya; ia menyukuri dugaannya benar. Yuta menyelonong masuk tanpa dipersilakan lebih dulu oleh sang pemilik apartemen. Yah, lagipula Taeyong sudah memaklumi sikap Yuta itu. Mereka mungkin baru saling mengenal beberapa bulan, tapi rasanya ia sudah paham betul sifat-sifat pria itu. Saat kembali masuk ke ruang tengah apartemennya, Taeyong sudah menemukan Yuta duduk bersandar di sofa miliknya. Minuman yang ia bawa tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Yuta menepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya, memberi sinyal untuk Taeyong menempati posisi itu. Taeyong tidak membuang waktu untuk langsung menghempaskan bokongnya di sisi sofa yang ditepuk Yuta tadi. Begitu duduk, Yuta langsung merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong. "Hari ini sangat melelahkan," keluhnya.

Taeyong terkekeh. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan kepala Yuta sebelum membelai rambutnya sayang. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Ayo makan!" ajak Taeyong sebelum merasakan gelengan pelan di bahunya.

"Belum lapar," sungut Yuta. Ia menyerukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Taeyong sembari melingkarkan tangannya mengitari pinggang pria tampan itu.

Taeyong mendesah pelan. "Nanti makanannya dingin."

Yuta tak bergeming untuk menjawab.

"Kau sebegitu lelahnya?"

Yuta mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Taeyong dapat merasakannya.

Taeyong tidak tahu secara spesifik apa yang Yuta kerjakan. Tapi yang ia tahu, Taeyong bekerja pada Jung Corp. Sebuah perusahaan multibisnis raksasa yang mungkin salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Asia. Bekerja di perusahaan raksasa seperti itu sepertinya sangat melelahkan. Apalagi Taeyong menduga Yuta punya jabatan yang cukup tinggi pula di sana. Mengingat Yuta sangat sering melakukan business trip, bahkan bisa empat kali dalam seminggu. Ah, Yuta pasti bekerja sangat keras. Walaupun Taeyong tak terlalu paham apa yang dikerjakan perusahaan bisnis seperti mereka. Orang broadcasting sepertinya memang tak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada dunia bisnis. Naskah variety show yang ia kerjakan kebanyakan tak membutuhkan pengetahuan di bidang itu.

KRUUYUK~

Sebuah suara perut kelaparan membuyarkan lamunan Taeyong. Ia sedikit menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yuta. "Katanya tidak lapar?" tanya Taeyong dengan nada usil.

Yuta cemberut, kesal mendengar bagaimana Taeyong bertanya. "Baiklah. Aku BARU saja merasa lapar," balasnya menekankan kata 'baru'.

Taeyong terkekeh, ingin menggoda Yuta lebih jauh tapi bukan ide bagus jika melakukannya saat pria dengan potongan rambut agak panjang itu sedang lapar dan lelah. Jadi ia putuskan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Yuta agar bisa berdiri. Lalu ia menarik tangan Yuta untuk ikut berdiri dan untungnya langsung dituruti oleh pria jepang itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Taeyong membawanya ke meja makan dimana Taeyong sudah menyiapkan masakannya.

Taeyong menyuruh Yuta untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan Taeyong akan duduk di sebrangnya. Mata Yuta tampak membulat dengan pancaran semangat melihat makanan yang dihidangkan Taeyong. Dalam hati, Taeyong merasa puas karena mata bulat Yuta artinya pria itu sedang merasa antusias.

"Ittadakimasu!" seru Yuta begitu ia duduk. Dengan semangat ia langsung menyumpit sepotong bulgogi ke mangkuk nasinya.

Taeyong mengikuti Yuta untuk memakan makanannya sendiri sambil menontoni pria itu melahap masakannya. Memerhatikan bagaimana Yuta sesekali menyelipkan rambutnya yang sudah panjang ke belakang telinganya karena ia agak kewalahan dibuatnya. "Hei, sudah seharusnya kau memotong rambutmu," komentar Taeyong.

Yuta bergumam karena masih mengunyah. "Nanti, kalau sempat," balasnya begitu selesai menelan kunyahannya.

"Memangnya kau sesibuk itu?"

Yuta mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bahkan lusa aku akan pergi ke Singapura."

Taeyong membentuk huruf 'O' dengan mulutnya. Sudah tidak kaget lagi. "Kalau begitu makan yang banyak kau butuh banyak energi dan istirahat yang cukup."

Yuta tertawa menanggapinya. "Iya, Ibu."

"Aku bukan ibumu, bodoh!" Taeyongpun menendang kaki Yuta di bawah meja.

.

.

Sesungguhnya, Taeyong ingin menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan mengurung diri di kamar bermain game online mengingat Yuta kini sudah terbang ke Singapura sana. Artinya, ia akan menghabiskan akhir pekan sendirian karena ia tidak punya teman. Hanya saja, ia tak mungkin melakukannya saat menerima pesan dari Irene, seorang gadis cantik yang meminta Taeyong untuk menemuinya segera. Itulah alasan mengapa kini Taeyong berada disebuah halte bus sekarang, duduk menunggu sesuatu sambil memainkan sebuah game offline di ponsel pintarnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit ia menunggu, wanita berparas bak seorang dewi duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Wanita itu meletakkan sebuat tas berbahan kertas berisi file map tepat di antara mereka. Wanita itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku yang ia tempati. Tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Taeyong yang masih 'terlihat' fokus dengan ponselnya, wanita itu berbicara: "uang mukanya sudah masuk ke dalam rekeningmu. Klien ini secara khusus memintamu untuk mengambil misi ini karena mendengar reputasimu," tuturnya. Taeyong menyimak perkataan perempuan itu dengan seksama. "Tidak mengagetkan jika ia berani membayar tinggi mempertimbangkan siapa targetnya. Ia juga bilang akan menambahkan 8 juta won jika kau berhasil menyelesaikannya dalam minggu ini."

Taeyong pun menyeringai mendengar nominal yang disebutkan oleh wanita itu. Taeyong tidak membalas dengan sepatah katapun. Hanya berhenti bermain dengan ponselnya, mengambil tas yang berada di antara mereka lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, TY," ucap wanita itu saat Taeyong mulai beranjak.

"Terima kasih atas pekerjaannya, Irene-ssi."

.

.

Suasana ramai di Itaewon tidak terlalu dihiraukan Taeyong. Selesai membaca berkas tentang targetnya yang diberikan Irene, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh mengenai targetnya. Karena tak satupun informasi dari berkas itu dirasa banyak berguna pada aksinya nanti. Karena itulah ia menyusuri gang sempit menjauhi suasana ramai Itaewon hingga sampailah ia pada sebuah toko buku kecil yang sepi. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung memasuki toko itu dan langsung disambut oleh seorang gadis cantik.

"Hai, Oppa!" sapa sang puan dengan akrab yang sudah menyadari kedatangan Taeyong sejak awal.

Taeyong hanya mengangkat tangannya sebagai balasan. "Aku ingin membeli beberapa informasi."

Gadis itu cemberut, berpura-pura sebal. "Eyy, kau ini sama sekali tidak ada basa-basinya."

Sedangkan pria di sana hanya mengerjapkan matanya, tidak berniat untuk menggubris. Reaksi itu mengundang helaan napas dari perempuan berambut panjang itu. "Baiklah, informasi apa yang kau cari?"

"Joy, kau punya informasi apa tentang Jung Jaehyun?" Taeyong menyebutkan nama targetnya.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Joy itu mengangkat bahunya. "Cukup banyak? Yah, pebisnis muda cerdik yang memimpin perusahaan raksasa memang cukup sering ditanyakan oleh pelangganku. Jadi, informasi spesifik seperti apa yang kau cari? Oh, dia sekarang berada di Singapura, omong-omong."

Singapura? Yuta juga ada di sana, pikir Taeyong. Oh―Taeyong baru sadar bahwa targetnya ini adalah direktur utama Jung Corp. Artinya, ia adalah atasan Yuta. Apa artinya Yuta sedang bersama dengan Jung Jaehyun ini di Singapura sana?

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya memikirkan Yuta!

"Kau ingin sistem keamanan kantornya? Rumahnya?" tanya Joy lagi karena Taeyong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak," jawab Taeyong langsung dengan tegas. "Perusahaan sebesar itu sistemnya pasti sangat bagus. Kuyakin untuk memasuki rumahnya juga akan merepotkan. Kurasa aku lebih suka mengetahui jalan yang biasa ia tempuh dan semua mobil yang ia gunakan. Serta berapa banyak orang yang biasa pergi bersamanya."

"Semuanya empat ratus ribu won."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya sebelum mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk menarik lembaran uang sejumlah nominal yang disebutkan oleh informan cantik itu.

Joy tersenyum menerima bayarannya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Taeyong beberapa saat. Taeyong menunggu dengan sabar. Tak lama, Joy kembali dengan sebuah buku tipis dan memberikannya pada Taeyong. Lantas, Taeyong membuka buku itu dan tersenyum lebar melihat isinya. "Terimakasih, Joy!" serunya lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

"Sering-sering kemari, Taeyong-ssi!"

.

.

Informasi yang dibelinya dari Joy, retasan kamera CCTV di parkir basement kantor pusat Jung Corp, sedikit survei tentang kondisi jalan dan satu mobil angkutan berat dengan plat nomor curian, Taeyong merasa bekalnya sudah cukup untuk menjalankan misinya. Jung Jaehyun pulang dari Singapura tadi malam dan hari ini ia sudah langsung pergi ke kantornya. Kalau Jung Jaehyun tidak melakukan modifikasi pada kendaraannya, rencana Taeyong ia pastikan akan berjalan lancar 90%. Internet memang sangat membantu. Mudah sekali mencari informasi tentang spesifikasi kendaraan saat ini.

Dan sekarang pukul sembilan malam, Taeyong memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan, jalanan yang sepi meski di kawasan Gangnam karena jalan ini adalah jalan menuju kawasan perumahan elit―tak banyak yang melewatinya karena meski masih termasuk jalanan umum. Sekitar lima puluh meter di depan ada sebuah jembatan yang melintasi sungai, Jung Jaehyun harus melewatinya untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Rencana Taeyong mengatakan, ia harus menyeret kendaraan Jung Jaehyun menembus pagar jembatan dan membiarkan direktur muda itu mati tenggelam bersama mobilnya. Sekalipun ia berhasil keluar dari mobilnya sebelum tenggelam, Taeyong sudah menyiapkan sebuah pistol untuk membolongi dada pewaris tunggal Jung Corp itu dan kemudian memastikannya hanyut terbawa aliran sungai yang dingin. Mungkin akan ada yang menemukannya esok pagi dan media akan memberitakan kematiannya akibat kecelakaan jika ia cukup beruntung bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa tembakan. Kalau tidak, yah, setidaknya tidak ada bukti yang mengarahkan tembakan itu merupakan ulahnya nanti mengingat tak ada CCTV maupun saksi di sekitar jalanan ini. Skenario yang sempurna, bukan? Taeyong hanya tinggal menunggu mobil Jung Jaehyun untuk melintas. Mobil angkutan beratnya akan sangat membantu rencananya.

Dua puluh menit lalu Taeyong sudah memastikan Jung Jaehyun meninggalkan kantornya bersama seorang supir yang tidak terlalu tampak jelas di kamera CCTV yang sempat diretas oleh kenalannya yang ahli. Jika direktur muda itu tidak bermaksud mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu, harusnya kendaraan Jung Jaehyun melintas enam menit lagi mengingat lalu lintas Seoul cukup lancar hari ini.

Benar saja dugaan Taeyong, ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil tengah akan melintas melalui kaca spionnya. Taeyong memerhatikan mobil itu dengan penglihatannya yang teliti dan bingo! Plat nomornya sama dengan salah satu mobil milik Jung Jaehyun di informasi yang diberikan oleh Joy. Setelah mengeratkan topi hitam yang dikenakannya, Taeyong pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung mengekori mobil mewah itu begitu melewati mobil angkutan beratnya.

Taeyong tepat berada di belakang mobil milik Jaehyun. Saat ia mendapati jembatan yang terlibat dalam rencananya tampak di penglihatan, ia menekan pedal gasnya menambah kecepatan. Taeyong mencoba memposisikan kendaraannya ke sebelah kiri mobil mewah itu. Begitu keduanya mencapai ujung awal jembatan, Taeyong langsung membanting setir ke kanan, menyerempet mobil sedan mahal itu dan menyeretnya untuk menjorok ke arah pagar jembatan serta menyebabkan guncangan hebat pada keduanya. Sedikit lagi! pekik Taeyong dalam hati.

Namun belum saja sisi kanan dari mobil milik Jung Jaehyun menghimpit pagar pembatas itu, supir Jung Jaehyun menambah kecepatannya sehingga lolos dari himpitan kendaraan Taeyong, malah justru ia yang hampir menyerempet pagar. Taeyong mengubah arah lajunya lagi. Kali ini kecepatannya bertambah sehingga menabrak bagian belakang mobil itu, mendorongnya kuat sembari mencoba mengarahkannya ke pinggir jembatan lagi.

Namun sepertinya Taeyong meremehkan seseorang yang menyupiri mobil Jung Jaehyun. Orang itu cukup gesit bermain dengan pedal dan setir. Begitu bagian belakang mobilnya tak lagi bersentuhan dengan mobil Taeyong, ia langsung membanting setir dan memutar arah. Dengan cepat juga tangannya membuka jendela―oh, Taeyong sempat melihatnya. Tangan terulur keluar dari jendela mobil itu menggenggam pistol dan mengarah... mengarah ke mana?

DOR!

Mobil yang dinaiki Taeyong langsung hilang keseimbangan. Sial, ternyata ia menembaki ban mobilnya. Mobil Taeyong akan sulit dipakai lagi. Mendecak sebal, dengan gerakan cepat Taeyong membalas tembakan itu dengan aksi yang serupa sambil menginjak rem dengan keras agar pergerakannya berhenti. Taeyong menembaki ban belakang mobil Jung Jaehyun dengan bidikannya yang sempurna.

DOR! DOR!

Dua tembakan sempurna mengenai kedua ban belakang mobil itu, dengan begini mereka tak akan bisa bergerak leluasa lagi, bahkan untuk amannya mereka harus berhenti. Taeyong memutuskan turun dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah mobil mewah yang terlihat mencoba untuk berhenti sesuai dengan perkiraan Taeyong. Ah, kemampuan berkedara orang yang menyupiri Jung Jaehyun di luar perhitungan Taeyong. Dengan begini, tak ada cara lain selain dengan menghampiri mereka langsung. Taeyong membawa pistol semi otomatis beramunisi sepuluh peluru, sudah ia tembakkan dua butir tadi artinya tersisa delapan peluru. Ia memang tidak membawa peluru lebih tapi ia memiliki dua bilang belati di balik jaketnya. Lebih dari cukup untuk menghabisi dua orang bahkan jika salah satu orang tersebut pandai bela diri atau menggunakan senjata―Jung Jaehyun tidak punya kemampuan beladiri menurut berkas yang ia baca. Ia tidak berniat membuang peluru dengan menembaki kaca mobil karena Taeyong tahu lapisan kacanya anti peluru yang tidak akan tembus dengan amunisi terbatas miliknya.

Taeyong berlari cepat mengingat lawannya juga memiliki senjata api sedangkan tak ada benda yang mampu menutupi badannya dari tembakan peluru kecuali jika ia bisa mencapai mobil Jung Jaehyun sebelum supir bersenjata itu turun, menapaki kaki di jalan. Benar saja, tinggal sekitar delapan langkah lagi pria itu turun dari mobil dan langsung membidiknya. Beruntung refleks cepat Taeyong membawanya melompat dan berguling menghindari peluru, kini ia tempat berada di belakang mobil yang bempernya sudah penyok akibat ulahnya tadi.

Taeyong dapat mendengar langkah hati-hati milik pria tangkas itu. Taeyong pun bersiap-siap dengan pistolnya. Dengan gesit, pria itu langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada Taeyong begitu ia sampai di bagian belakang mobil, sayangnya refleks Taeyong lebih cepat. Taeyong langsung membidik pergelangan tangan pria itu dan menembaknya tanpa melihat wajahnya dulu. Bidikannya kena, membuat pistolnya jatuh tergeletak ke tanah bersamaan dengan darah mengucur deras. Kesempatan itu Taeyong ambil untuk bergerak menghampiri Jung Jaehyun.

Taeyong bergerak ke sisi kanan mobil, menembak pada pintunya sekali untuk merusak kunci. Taeyong membuka pintunya mendapati Jung Jaehyun dengan mata terbelalak menghimpit dirinya ke pintu mobil di sisi lain seolah berusaha memposisikan diri sejauh mungkin dari Taeyong. Ah, Taeyong menyeringai mengarahkan bidikan pistolnya tepat ke kepala Jaehyun.

Tapi belum sempat ia menekan pelatuk, tangan kekar melingkari lehernya dan mencekiknya. "Jaehyun, keluar dari mobil dan lari sejauh mungkin!" teriak pemilik tangan itu tepat di telinga Taeyong. Ah, kenapa suara itu terdengar familiar?

Tidak mempedulikan Jaehyun yang terburu membuka pintu, Taeyong harus membebaskan dirinya dulu. Ia berusaha menarik tangan yang mencekiknya tapi ia kuat sekali. Hebat juga, padahal pergelangannya sudah terluka hebat oleh tembakannya. Oh, tembakan. Satu tembakan lagi mungkin ide yang bagus, Taeyong pun mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah belakang, Taeyong tak tahu pistol itu membidik ke arah mana tapi pasti mengenai pria ini. Namun pria ini menyadari gerakan Taeyong. Dengan tangkas tangannya beralih mengunci lengan Taeyong dan menepik pergelangannya sehingga pistol dalam genggaman Taeyong terlepas. Namun Taeyong memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan menendang mobil Jaehyun membuat badannya terdorong ke belakang sehingga ia terjengkang jatuh menimpa pria di belakangnya. Topinya juga terlepas akibat hantaman keras. Kemudian dengan gerakan terlatih Taeyong membalikkan badannya sambil mengambil sebilah pisau belati dibalik jaketnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengayunkan pisau itu ke arah pria yang kini ada di bawahnya

Namun, belum saja ujung runcing pisau yang tajam mengenai mata pria itu, Taeyong langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat wajah yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Ia merasa jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak menyadari sosok di bawahnya yang hampir saja ia tikam.

"Yuta?!" pekik Taeyong refleks, tak dapat memendung kekagetannya.

Yuta yang sama kagetnya dengan Taeyong pun tak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya ternganga tak mampu mengolah informasi.

Tetapi tak lama suara deru mesin menyadarkan mereka dari kekagetannya. Ah, benar juga. Meski sepi, jalan ini tetap jalanan umum, sepertinya ada kendaraan lain akan melintas dan dapat menjadi saksi atas kejadian ini. Taeyong tak punya pilihan lain selain beranjak dari atas Yuta. Tak lupa ia memungut pistolnya yang sempat tergeletak dan sebelum kabur menjauhi badan jalan. Meninggalkan Yuta yang menatap sosoknya yang menjauh dengan tatapan penuh rasa tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

TBC

a/n: hehe. hai (・・) maaf ya ngilang lama banget sekalinya balik malah discontinue ficnya heheheheheheheh. aku bilang gabakal drop fic itu tapi sayangnya takdir(?) berkata lain. aku sempet kena wb lama, aku udah bikin rough draft lanjutannya sampai 6-7 chapter tapi karena ganti hp draftnya hilang semua deh... jadi makin ga semangat bikin. pas baca ulang ficnya pun aku ngerasa eksekusinya terlalu cringe jadi aku memutuskan untuk discontinue ficnya. maaf yaaaa :( sebagai permintaan maaf kuganti sama versi lebih pendek dan ringkasnya lagian aku masih ngerasa sayang sama karakter dan research yang udah capek capek aku bangun untuk fic ini.

bisa dibilang versi lebih pendek ini diambil dari klimaks dari versi aslinya walaupun ada beberapa perubahan untuk menyesuaikan biar ga terlalu banyak yang perlu dijelasin lebih dulu.

sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena ga nepatin janji soal aku ga bakal drop fic ini.

dan oh aku double post di wattpad juga. aku mau nyoba nulis di sana sekarang. jadi kalo nemu fic ini di sana, itu aku, ya. di wattpad aku nambahin characters information juga, mungkin ada yang minat liat detail lebih bisa mampir ke sana /yes this is shameless promotion.

lastly, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
